Cuentos de reencarnación,nitroglicerina y otras cosas
by Heartdiamong
Summary: a falta de un oc si de un fembakugo katsuki hare uno ,pequeños disparos mayormente au
1. Chapter 1

Fem Bakugo

au en el un oc reencarna como bakugo katsuki y manda a volar el canon

boku no hero academia no me pertenece

**En que Todoroki Shouto tiene problemas**

era un dia maravilloso en musufatu Japón los pájaros cantaban, el sol brillaba todo era hermoso seria maravilloso si se pudiera mantener así.

lastimosamente no se puede -penso un joven de cabello verde mientras iba a pasos agigantados a su reunión de emergencia más de un transeúnte dio un paso atrás aterrorizado mientras él siempre el siempre alegre y gentil Midoriya Izuku caminaba a paso veloz con una cara que gritaba asesinato sangriento, de repente ya no era un dia tan normal.

en un café del centro de la ciudad se realizó una reunión de emergencia entre el Baku Squad + deku

Estamos aquí para decidir la muerte de todoroki shouto alguna objeción

No encontraras ninguna de mi Ashido kacchan lloro por el bastardo

de mi tampoco

ni mia

bien.

en otro lugar a pesar de su peculiaridad Todoroki Shouto siente un escalofrío recorrerle por la espalda


	2. Chapter 2

AU en él un oc reencarna como Bakugo Katsuki y manda a volar el canon

Boku No Hero Academia no me pertenece

Fem Bakugo

¿Por qué se planea el asesinato de Todoroki Shouto?

No muchos lo sabían pero Bakugo Katsuki tenía, sus propias inseguridades como todos los demás una de ellas es no ser vista como mujer (como chica que sabía, estaba destinada a ser un chico y la forma en que la trataban cuando era niña, está perfectamente justificada en su opinión)

Normalmente eso no sería problema Bakugo Katsuki creció con piel de hierro a las opiniones del mundo ,pero con piel de cristal para los pocos cuya opinión respeta e importa para ella uno de ellos siendo su novio de 4 años Todoroki Shouto .

A pesar de las protestas de su padre de que Katsuki no era una compañía adecuada para un Todoroki .

Shouto se mantuvo firme y ella lo apreciaba, la mayor negativa de Endavour era y ambos lo sabían que Katsuki no sería una esposa trofeo para Shouto ,y ella creía que estaban bien hasta que Shouto se puso cada vez más distante era su primer año después de la graduación estaban ocupados ella entendía .

Hasta que lo vio en una gala el día de su 4to aniversario con una chica con aspecto de muñeca en su brazo colgada

Cuando Katsuki le pregunto por qué no la había llevado a ella esperaba una respuesta razonable en su lugar su novio respondió:

-_son cosas de chicas no es tu estilo _

Al ver la cara estupefacta de su novia agrego

-_Katsuki tú no eres exactamente femenina ,no sé por qué te importa _

El resultado fue el siguiente una cachetada bien recibida y merecida de parte de su novia ,seguido de la salida abrupta de ella del café .

Como toda chica lo primero que hizo fue llamar a su mejor amiga para quejarse esta aunque no lo crean es Ashido Mina ,mientras que se quejaba hiba en camino a casa de su otra mejor amiga la cual la dejaría llorar tranquila en parte por eso llamo a Mina primero ,ella se encargaría de explicar la historia a los demás .

Mina no decepcionó cuando llego a casa de izuku él ya la estaba esperando para una sesión de llanto considerando todas las que tuvo que hacer con él ,este era un cambio merecido así que despotrico y lloro hasta bien entrada la noche sin saber que su mejor amigo ya estaba planeando la muerte de su novio .

Pobre Todoroki Shouto su falta de habilidades sociales lo llevo a esto .


	3. Chapter 3

**pequeños disparos de un oc si fem Bakugo algunos están conectados otros no la mayoría son historias aleatorias sin conexión tal vez en un futuro escriba disparos de mi otra historia fem Bakugo A Hero Heart**

**Boku no Hero academia no me pertenece**

l Familia Bakugo

Mitsuki Bakugo a pesar de su exterior fuerte es una blanda de corazón así que cuando ella encuentra un niño en la calle con solo un bolso en su hombro ,bueno Masaru y ella han hablado de adoptar así que haciendo alarde de su usual actitud lo jala de un brazo y lo lleva a casa Masaru y ella siempre a tenido algo por los extraviados .

Ella está embarazada todo va bien y el chico se queda con ellos es un estudiante heroico ,es un poco difícil ganarse su confianza pero ninguno de los se rinde son Bakugos pero lo logran después de varias entrevistas y 3 visitas con servicios sociales lo hacen legal y el chico deja de ser chico y se transforma en Bakugo Shota ,tiene ocho meses de embarazo.

Bakugo Mitsuki tiene nueve meses de embarazo,ella y Masaru están en una reunión de padres y maestros cuando su fuente se rompe Bakugo Katsuki nace el 4 de abril del año 20XXX y su familia se hace mas grande .

Katsuki es una niña tranquila y su familia la ama mas por eso Mitsuki solo está agradecida que a pesar de su parecido físico ,ella no heredó su carácter .Tiene niñeras siempre disponible en forma de sus 2 pseudo hijos aparte de Shota,ella está bastante segura de que Masaru también los ha adoptado Hizashi y Nemuri son divertidos y de buen corazón ,ayudaron a su hijo antes de que ellos lo encontraran y nunca podrán pagarles por eso.

Todo sigue su flujo sus niños se gradúan los 3 de ellos con excelentes calificaciones cuadro de honor y todo ,están en primera fila junto a la familia Ilida aplaudiendo orgullosos ,en otras notas Tensei es una delicia y esta segura de que ahora tiene un sobrino .

Su tercer hijo o quinto depende de a quién le preguntes lo encontró Masaru un niño de no más de 14 años quemado totalmente , después de la recuperación de Touya ,**(1 año después de que Masaru lo encontró )** salieron del hospital con otro niño Bakugo Touya era un niño con mal genio de buen corazón a quien le gustaba pintarse el pelo de negro y blanco Masaru lo amaba y ella igual .

para horror de todos en la familia el y SU sobrina Yu se llevaban como una casa en llamas y Katsuki su pequeña genio los seguía como un patito .

ese mismo año su hija fue calificada como genio y prodigio Katsuki solo tenia 5 años pero ya iba muy adelantada para su edad académicamente era una niña tranquila y le costaba hacer amigos ,estaban un poco preocupados por ella pero Shota los convenció de dejar que todo siguiera su rumbo .

La navidad de ese año encontró a su otro hijo Katsuki había conseguido un amigo un niño de cabello morado con ojeras parecidas a las de Shota por el cual rogo y suplico para que pudiera venir por navidad ,si Katsuki dulce y tranquila katsuki que no pedía nada rogaba ellos no le iban a decir que no .

Shinsou Hitoshi se quedó para un fiesta de pijamas la noche antes de navidad y paso el día de navidad con ellos,cuando abrió el regalo de katsuki el pobre niño y el resto de ellos lloró su maravillosa hija le había regalado una invitación la mayoría no entendió pero cuando katsuki lo explico las lagrimas rodaron ,aun se le ponen llorosos los ojos cuando se acuerda.

**FLASHBACK**

Un niño de cabello morado y una niña de cabello amarillo se encuentran frente a un árbol de navidad cuando la niña le extiende un sobre al niño

-_Este es tu regalo_

_-Una invitación ¿para que?_

_-Para mi familia tu me dijiste que no tienes mami y papi ,por eso te invite podemos compartir los míos ,si quieres también podemos compartir mis nii-sans si no te importa ._

_-Tu estas se..gura-dijo el niño con voz ronca y ojos llorosos_

_-¡Sip ,serias un gran hermano estoy segura !_

_-Me gustaría ser tu hermano._

**_FIN DEL _****_FLASHBACK_**

Eso fue todo ,ese niño era suyo fin de la historia tenían a servicios sociales en marcación rápida ,no fue muy difícil ya tenían práctica en esto de recoger extraviados y mantenerlos .

Su último extraviado fue una niña su segunda hija que llegó en el momento perfecto katsuki y Hitoshi estaban viviendo en los dormitorios de la UA ,Shota también ya que era maestro y Touya básicamente vivía en su oficina, Eri era una niña que ni siquiera sabía sonreír y necesitaba un lugar estable donde crecer .

Resulta que no solo ellos tenían a servicios sociales en marcación rápida ,servicios sociales los tenían a ellos también según el director de la escuela eran perfectos para ella ya que habían criado perfectamente a 4 niños con peculiaridades poderosas .

Ambos aceptaron conocerla ,Shota dijo que la adoptarían ,Touya dijo que la adoptarían,Hitoshi dijo que la adoptarían ,Katsuki dijo que la adoptarían o eran extraterrestres en forma de sus padres ambos se burlaron de eso pero sus hijos tenían razón apenas vieron sus ojos fue de mutuo acuerdo era suya .

Ella nunca pensó que seria buena madre pero aquí esta en la graduación de UA de su segunda hija y la séptima en total viéndola recibir su licencia de heroína profesional y solo puede dar gracias a estos niños valientes que la aceptaron como madre

* * *

_**N/A: entonces si esto paso y salio de mi mente siempre me he preguntado por que siempre hay fics donde Inko es la que adopta niños de izquierda a derecha y luego pensé hey que pasaría si fueran Mitsuki y Masaru en lugar de Inko los que adoptaran de izquierda a derecha y esto salio por favor dejen un comentario para saber si les gusto **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Boku no hero academia no me pertenece yo solo estoy escribiendo por diversion**

**gracias a todos aquellos que se toman su tiempo para leer,es apreciado me gustaría escuchar sus opiniones al respecto de mi escritura ,este es un oc SI Bakugo Katsuki**

**4**

KIRIBAKU

**CLASE 2-A **

**HORA DEL ALMUERZO**

la cafetería esta llena como siempre ,y la clase 2-A se sentaba junta como de costumbre,ciertamente era un poco extraño ver una clase tan unida ,claro peleaban entre ellos pero bastaba que te metieras con uno ,y el resto de la clase te perseguiría como sabuesos salidos del séptimo circulo del infierno para hacerte pagar tus transgresiones. Monoma Neito da fe y testimonio de esto .

La cosa es que todos están hablando ,cuando Bakugo Katsuki alias **LA BESTIA DE LA CLASE A** recibió un beso en la mejilla de parte de Kirishima ,y el no fue asesinado en el mismo instante se hizo un silencio sepulcral en la cafetería hasta que un alma valiente _**(loca definitivamente loca )**_decidió abrir la boca:

_-awwwww ya están saliendo, ya era hora felicidades._

_-eh,¿mina de que hablas ?_

_-kiri como que de que hablo,¡le acabas de dar un beso en la mejilla ! ,¡mi barco ha navegado déjame ser feliz!_

_-bueno si peroo...-fue interrumpido por el sonido de aplausos definitivamente sarcásticos que provenían de su novia._

_-felicidades por darse cuenta con mes y medio de retraso ._

_acto seguido la clase A grito_

¿¡QUE?!

**_OMOKAGE 1 NOCHE DE CHICAS _**

mina: _entonces blasty dinos que fue lo que hizo que consideraras a kiri como material de novio _

katsuki: _estábamos entrenando ,patee totalmente su trasero y luego el dice que soy la persona mas genial y varonil que ha conocido,acto seguido me invita a una cita . Entonces pensé un chico que entrena conmigo lo hago comer polvo y me alaga por eso ._

_Es mi alma gemela_

el pensamiento colectivo de las demás personas en la habitación fue el siguiente :

-_Eso tiene mucho sentido_

**_OMOKAGE 2 NOCHE DE CHICOS_**

Sero: _bro no pudo creer que estén saliendo _

Kirishima: _lo se verdad a veces yo también pienso que estoy soñando_

Denki: _por que la invitaste a salir_

Kirishima:-con lagrimas en los ojos- _es tan varonil-_

pensamiento colectivo del resto de las personas en la habitación

_-__Típico_

* * *

_**N/A: un poco Kiribaku para sazonar la vida .**_


	5. Chapter 5

**boku no hero academia no me pertenece yo solo escribo por ****diversión**

**posible canon de el universo a hero of heart repito posible aun no lo decido,por que no tengo ni idea de a donde va esa historia jajajajajajaja**

**feliz cumpleaños a nuestro poremanian enojado**

**HAPPY BIRTHAY BAKUGO KATSUKI**

**5**

-La mayoría de los estudiantes de la clase 1-A estaban reunidos preparándose para empezar una maratón de películas disney en la sala de estar cuando Midoriya entro a la habitación usando su quirk con una bolsa de regalo sobre saltando a todos:

-¡¿Midoriya?! ¡¿Deku?!

-Je lo siento chicos.¿Donde esta Kachan? ¿no está con ustedes?

-Oh está en su habitación,nos ayudó a todos a estudiar para la próxima prueba de quimica todo el dia recomiendo que no la molestes ¿por cierto para quien es el regalo?

Midoriya sintió como se le hacía un tic en el ojo -no no nooo sus amigos no pueden ser tan estúpidos verdad,no pueden haberle pedido ayuda para un examen de último momento hoy concedido normalmente era la única forma en que lograban que Kachan los ayudara pero no hoy por que hoy...

-¡DEKU!

-¡Uraraka! me asustaste

-Empezaste a murmurar de repente,aun no le respondes a Ilda-kun ¿para quien es el regalo?

-¡NO puedo creerlo ,en serio! -el chico suspiro-es para Kachan no se si lo saben pero hoy es **¡SU CUMPLEAÑOS!**.

tomo 0.5 segundos para se hundiera la declaración hecha por Midoriya las reacciones fueron desde la incredulidad,la sorpresa a finalmente el horror absoluto.

-¿Que ?-Ilda

-¿Oh dios mío?-Momo

-Mierda-este en realidad fue un coro de parte del Baku Squad

-per..o no dijo nada-Uraraka

-Si pero ,no ustedes pero a mi me pareció un poco melancólica-Hagakure

-Hasta nos preguntó si era necesario que lo hiciéramos hoy-Ojiro

-Ciertamente brillaba con oscura luz-Tokoyami

-Quiere decir que se veía triste-Shoji

-Si grandísimos imbéciles,hoy es su cumpleaños y en lugar de celebrarlo con ella la obligaron a ayudarlos a estudiar para la estupida prueba de química.

-Espera un segundo Midoriya ¿por que estas tan alterado al respecto? y no es como si la hubiésemos forzado de repente-todoroki

ok chicos sientense les voy a contar esto y ninguno se lo dirá a Kachan por que si lo hacen tornillo las consecuencias los aplastaré a todos entendido .Hubo un coro de asentimientos y ok's **(si sonaban aterrorizados a el no le importaba)** entonces Kachan y yo nos conocemos de niños saben e íbamos juntos a la misma escuela primaria los cumpleaños de Kachan eran normales como los de cualquier niño.

pero un dia despues de su cumpleaños ,cuando teníamos 9 años escuchamos a nuestros compañeros de clase hablar

**FLASHBACK**

_-¿Entonces fuiste a la fiesta de Bakugo?_

_-Si ,sabes mi mama me regaño después ¿por que no puedes ser como ella?_

_-La mia tambien ¿ooooooooh estan inteligente y amable por que no eres asi? tsch' como si realmente fuera inteligente._

_-Lo se cierto si fuera tan lista como to_d_os creen se daría cuenta de que a nadie le agrada._

_-Quiero decir solo soy amable con ella por que me ayuda con la tarea_

_-Es cierto yo tambien lo hago_

_-Y yo_

**FIN DEL ****FLASHBACK**

Entonces Kachan dejó de celebrar su cumpleaños,ambos creímos que este año sería diferente que tenía amigos que la querían por lo que era ,ahora me doy cuenta de que son un montón de oportunistas como los demás .

-Midobro nos sentimos mal de acuerdo , Bakugo no se merece lo que hicimos pero el día aun es joven son las 3 de la tarde aún podemos celebrarlo.-kaminari

-¡Si! quiero decir a blasty le gusta disney podemos hacerle un pastel ,traer bebidas y bocadillos y hacer el maraton de peliculas disney-Mina

-De acuerdo pido DJ-Jirou

-Comprare los regalos,solo denme una lista -todoroki

-Aprecio el sentimiento todoroki-kun pero no puedo dejar que gastes tanto aun por Kachan-Midoriya

-No es problema es el dinero mi viejo, si alguien lo merece es Katsuki-todoroki

-Haré el pastel-Satou

el resto nos encargaremos de las decoraciones-Momo

con las tareas repartidas todos se pusieron a trabajar mientras ,que nuestro rollo de canela residente subió las escaleras para encontrarse con su amiga de la infancia toco la puerta 2 veces hasta que ella abrió e instantáneamente le dolio el corazon Kachan,había estado llorando así que la abrazó paso ,entro a su cuarto cerró la puerta y la dejó llorar permanecieron abrazados hasta que su teléfono sonó con un mensaje de todoroki diciendo que estaba todo listo y que lo hicieron.

La sala de estar estaba decorada con guirnaldas,y globos había un arco de globos en la puerta y una gran pancarta colorida y brillante que decía feliz cumpleaños Bakugo Katsuki rompió a llorar frente a una muy alarmada clase 1-A

-N...o llores bakubro,sabemos que fuimos unos desconsiderados contigo pero no llores por favor-Kirishima

-Tal vez no te gusto-Todoroki

-Yo no celebro ,mucho mi cumpleaños pero chicos no puedo creer que se hayan tomado tantas molestias no era necesario-Katsuki

-Lo era si hay alguien en esta clase que merece una fiesta eres tú-esto sorprendentemente lo dijo koda-Así que feliz cumpleaños.

-Koda tiene razón lo mereces siempre estas hay cuando te necesitamos de una manera u otra es lo menos que podemos hacer para demostrarte lo mucho que te apreciamos-Sero

-Gracias,de verdad -Katsuki

\- ¿Saben? nunca nadie se había tomado el tiempo suficiente para conocerme,saber mis colores favoritos o que me gustaban las películas disney pero ustedes me armaron una fiesta y decoraron con mis colores favoritos ,no hicieron ruidos fuertes por que saben que me sobresaltan ,saben la marca de mi bebida favorita eso es suficiente chicos gracias en serio -Katsuki

-Lastima,ellos se lo pierden eres genial Blasty-Mina

-Compramos regalos-Todoroki

-¿QUE? chicos no era necesario-Katsuki

-Fue con la tarjeta de mi viejo-Todoroki

-AWWWWWWWWW ustedes si que me conocen bien que cosas maravillosas me compraron con el dinero de **ASSDAVOUR**-Katsuki

Eso definitivamente alegro el animo charlaron, jugaron ,bailaron partieron la torta y tuvieron la maratón disney con todos ellos cantando las canciones en sincronización perfecta **(la magia de los cumpleaños )** en resumen fue un buen cumpleaños uno de los mejores en la lista.


	6. Chapter 6

**boku no hero academia no me pertenece**

**kiribaku is life y nadie puede decirme lo contrario**

**6**

reencarnarse en un anime no era lo suficiente extraño nooooo ademas tenia que ser en un universo alternativo de almas gemelas ,en este mundo existen las almas gemelas platónicas y románticas ella nació con varias 1 romantica 8 platónicas haciendo un total de 9 almas gemelas sus padres solo celebraron y dijeron: seras una persona muy amada.

su mejor amigo su hermano fue el primero que encontró .su nombre es Midoriya Izuku y su marca de alma es literalmente el kanji para verde ,el de ella en el es una estrella extraño pero definitivamente le conviene sus madres bromean diciendo que la maldición había pasado a la próxima generación ._**(resulta que ellas también son almas gemelas)**_

Ellos se vuelven amigos olvida eso son hermanos y cualquiera que quiera decir lo contrario va tener su trasero pateado por ella es una promesa .

El segundo que encontró fue el número 8 All Might le está diciendo a zuzu que puede ser un héroe como toda buena fangirl estaría condenada si se pierde esta escena entonces el pone un brazo en su hombro y ambos lo sienten todo sigue igual _**(mentiras y calumnias ella grita y llora por que esto es genial y luego se propone a hacer su comida por que el imbecil de seguro no se cuida alerta spoiler: el no lo hace)**_

Entonces de alguna manera todo va bien hasta el examen de ingreso donde conocen a Uraraka Ochaco quien es sorpresa sorpresa el alma gemela de su hermano ,se ve dulce y burbujeante tal vez podrían ser amigas _**(después de darle la** **charla de la pala por supuesto) **_caminan juntos hasta la sala de conferencias .literalmente se desconecta hasta que su futuro presidente de clase insulta a zuzu **(en otras noticias ahora está en su lista negra ) **

Conoce a su alma gemela romántica cuando lo salva de que muera aplastado por culpa de un robot asesino,fue sorprendente quién era su alma gemela y al mismo tiempo no ,como no lo descubrió antes está más allá de ella era dolorosamente obvio:

-_**Eso fue tan varonil,gracias por salvarme**_

_**-Oh,hola alma gemela**_

la sonrisa que le dio fue mucho más brillante que el sol ,enserio tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos ahí.


	7. Chapter 7

**boku no hero academia no me pertenece yo solo hago esto por diversion ok entonces tengo que sacar esto de mi mente por que no he podido seguir escribiendo a hero of heart por tener esta idea en la cabeza basicamente es esto esta ambientada en la temporada 4 despues del festival deportivo**

**6**

Era el primer dia de entrenamiento después del festival deportivo los ánimos y la moral estaban muy altas Midoriya murmuraba ,Bakugo maldecía y todo era normal en el mundo por supuesto como es la clase A no paso mucho tiempo para que todo se fuera por un tubo específicamente a unos 20 minutos del inicio de la clase de estudios heroicos cuando un gran agujero se abrió en el cielo y un nomu cayo de el .

Era fácilmente el más grande que habían visto,alumnos normales dejarían todo a los maestros pero una vez son la clase A haci que hicieron lo más estúpidamente valiente que se les ocurrió pelear contra el nomu,aizawa estaba orgulloso de ellos su rápida acción y reflejos serán buenos héroes **( y no Hizashi no soy suave ,tampoco soy su padre solo su maestro cállate por favor).**

Estaba a punto de unirse a ellos cuando un grito de **¡MUERE!** resonó por todo el campo de entrenamiento ,eso no fue sorprendente de ninguna manera lo sorprendente en realidad fue que era Midoriya quien lo grito y además estaba saliendo del agujero gigante y justo detrás de él otra extraña versión de su clase.

En circunstancias normales el exigiría una explicación pero ahora no va a rechazar la ayuda .

Derrotar al nomu fue sorprendente fácil _**( en otras noticias mañana ira a cualquier templo y agradecerá que bakugo no es un gemelo )** _lo difícil fue tratar con el doble de su clase **( y el agujero sigue ahí ,pero todos lo ignoran así que el hará lo mismo por el bien de su cordura **INEXISTENTE** . )** sorprendentemente o no mineta fue el primero en reaccionar.

-!SI¡ otro par de tetas en el mundo-su alumno recibe (un bien merecido ) golpe de parte del problema niño n.-1.

-No hables asi de mi hermana.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral de ambas partes **-Bueno**-pensó-**Esto definitivamente es nuevo**-el caos que se desató después no.


	8. Chapter 8

**_boku no hero academia no me pertenece_**

**_kiribaku soulmate part 2_**

**_8_**

**_n/A: hola aun no se para donde va todo esto este es la segunda parte de Soulmate AU .en este mundo las almas gemelas platónicas son representadas con un símbolo y las almas gemelas románticas son representadas con la primera frase que te dirá tu alma gemela._**

**_también__ las almas gemelas se ven grises opacas hasta que te encuentras con ella y toman color_**

**_Lista de almas gemelas platónicas de Fem katsuki_**

**_-Saturno -Ashido Mina_**

**_-Rayo -Kaminari Denki_**

**_-Kanji para verde -Midoriya Izuku_**

**_-Número 8-Yagi Toshinori (ALL MIGHT)_**

**_-Letra C- Sero Hanta_**

**_-Gato negro con ojos rojos -Aizawa Shota (Eraserhead)_**

**_-Guitarra electrica- Jirou Kyoka_**

**_Alma gemela __romántica_**

**_Eso fue tan varonil gracias por salvarme -Kirishima Eijirou_**

**_El símbolo de Fem katsuki para los __demás_**

**_Estrella_**

* * *

_**Soulmate AU Part.-2**_

_**Eso fue tan varonil,gracias por salvarme**_

_**-Oh,hola alma gemela**_

la sonrisa que le dio fue mucho más brillante que el sol ,enserio tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos ahí.

_MUY BIEN OYENTES SE ACABOO EL TIEMPO!_

Kirishima sabía que era importante ,pero no le pudo importar menos el anuncio de Present Mic ,por que su alma gemela estaba frente a el y que lo condenen ella es hermosa,como realmente hermosa y varonil,y es legal que se vea tan bien después del examen parece salida de una revista y eso no es justo por dios sus divagaciones mentales fueron interrumpidas de repente.

**_¿estas bien?_**

su voz tambien es hermosa esta condenado tal vez debería responder

**-si ¿tal vez deberías?**

sobresaltado preguntó-**¿oh mierda dije eso en voz alta ?**

**-Si en realidad has estado murmurando furiosamente,pero tengo practica asi que te entendí por cierto gracias estoy halagada y tu tampoco estas mal.**

**_-Oh si, cierto gracias_** -oh dios algún villano amable apiadese de su alma y matelo ya debió haber parecido un acosador y por qué este silencio es tan incomodo.

-_**Soy Bakugo Katsuki por cierto es un placer conocerte alma gemela,puedo saber tu nombre oh tendré que llamarte así por siempre.**_

_**-No! quiero decir soy Kirishima Eijirou también es un gusto conocerte hombre esto es tan loco.**_

_**-Es bueno saber que piensas lo mismo ni en mis sueños más locos pensé que te encontraria aqui.**_

**_-Igual_**

_**-¿Entonces quieres compartir un asiento en el viaje de regreso ? **_

_**-Si por favor**_

El viaje de regreso fue maravilloso katsuki será la primera en admitir que es un poco escéptica sobre las almas gemelas románticas ,pero Kirishima promete mucho así que le dará un a oportunidad.

* * *

Izuku esta decepcionado no logro obtener ni un solo punto en el examen y al mismo tiempo esta aliviado por no ver morir a su alma gemela frente a el,despierta en la enfermería justo a tiempo para ver a su mejor amiga correr dentro de la habitación preocupada como la gallina madre que definitivamente es y ah negado ser toda su vida junto a un chico que nunca había visto en su vida siguiéndola como un como un cachorro lleno de amor lo normal ,por que su mejor amiga es una chica atractiva ,lo extraño era que el la seguía y no estaba muerto o traumatizado de por vida;su confusión debió haber mostrado en su rostro ,por que kachan bendita sea los presentó a su manera obviamente.

_**-Oh Zuzu el es Kirishima Eijirou es ... mi alma gemela romántica.**_

_**-Hola yo..si..so..y su alma gemela?**_

_**-¿Lo eres o no? por que no suenas muy seguro ahi**_-respondio el con una sonrisa burlona

_**-Lo soy estoy seguro 100%**_-parece un buen chico tal vez puedan ser amigos _**(después de darle la charla de la pala por supuesto)**_ asi que decidió apiadarse de el y dejarlo ir conversaron un rato hasta que recoveri girl lo dejo irse ,fueron acompañados hasta la estación en algún punto Uraraka se unió a ellos intercambiaron números los cuatro de ellos y tomaron caminos separados el lo agradece no puede resistir mas se apenas el tren se pone en marcha el se rompe y Kachan esta ahí para ayudarlo como siempre el nunca podría agradecerle suficiente.

La espera es desgarradora y vale cada minuto cuando llegan sus cartas diciendo que ambos pasaron y están en la misma clase sus sueños de ser héroes juntos ya no son solo sueños son una realidad Uraraka y Kirishima también pasaron y todos están emocionados .

* * *

Ahora empieza su camino para ser verdaderos héroes.

* * *

_**N/A: HOLA entonces aun no se a donde va estas cosas este es el fin de la parte 2 y posiblemente haya una parte 3 si me llega la inspiración **_


	9. 9

**Boku No Hero academia no me pertenece**

**esta es una pieza complementaria de A Hero of Heart es definitivamente canon**

**las letras en cursiva es la letra del ending Datte Atashi hero de Lisa **

**POV Midoriya Izuku**

Kachan siempre ha sido mi modelo a seguir.

_Se que después de un día difícil tu nunca te rendirás Al Tropezar, Te levantarás, Alto miraras y mejoraras._

Nunca se rinde y nada parece imposible para ella ,siempre superando las expectativas de todos si alguien dice que es imposible Kachan siempre contesta :no lo has intentado lo suficiente

_Y si crees que debes esforzarte y esos retos afrontar Ahí quiero estar, con valor tu fuerza mostraras la vida es una nomas._

Incluso cuando le dijo que era peculiar,Kachan no se rindió conmigo nunca ni siquiera cuando yo mismo quise rendirse

_ Si quiero aprovecharla junto a tu lado fácil será Yo no tenía nada Y tu me enseñaste a luchar._

Ella siempre estaba ahí ,discutiendo sus futuros nombres de héroe o como se llamará su agencia conjunto

_ Hey, Hey Llevas el talento rebosando en tu interior Pasos que das con decisión me guían a encontrar el valor._

Con una convicción inquebrantable ella nunca duda ,una vez que decide algo nada ni nadie puede contra ella

_Hey, Hey Este sentimiento en mi se quiere hacer oír Siento a tu ojos mirar, Fortaleza para volar._

Y si ella creía en mí ,quién era yo para dudar y llamarla mentirosa.

_Muestra el mejor Final Que nos puedas dar..._

All Might le dijo que podía ser un héroe y lo único que puedo pensar es Kachan tenía razón

_Tu y yo vamos a una aventura que por siempre durará Al dominar problemas que nos lleguen a frustrar se superarán._

Heredar un quirk no es fácil tengo que hacer un régimen intenso,casi asesino ese no es el problema el problema es guardarle un secreto a Kachan ella siempre lo sabe.

_No se que es el mejor estilo y combo de singular No lograrán detener las ganas de luchar por nuestras metas alcanzar!._

Lo logró ,y voy el examen de ingreso con un quirk que nunca he usado

_S__er terco en esta vida s__é que a más de uno lo premió __puedes contar conmigo __Tú eres mi tonto, el mejor_

Por algún milagro entre a UA a pesar de no conseguir ni un solo ó a Kachan siendo un desastre de lágrimas su única respuesta fue : Sabía que lo harías

_ Hey, hey trazando un camino interminable entre los 2 Detenerse no es una opción si dura para siempre es mejor..._

Entran a UA juntos es el comienzo de sus carreras Heroicas,aunque estoy nervioso se que puede hacerlo Kachan está a mi lado

_Hey, hey un grito de guerra se oirá en celebración Muestra al mundo tu creación el milagro que en ti creció._

El entrenamiento de rescate ,fue un desastre y de alguna manera me consuelo sabiendo que Kachan es más peligrosa que estos aspirantes a villanos.

_Aguarda la emoción De un mañana mejor..._

Yo tenía razón ,todos salen vivos sacudidos pero vivos y bien para ser su primer encuentro con villanos es algo impresionante.

_Aprende del fracaso de nuestro yo del pasado se que insuperables nos hará._

La escuela ofrece entrenamiento extra y ambos lo tomamos después de todo solo estamos empezando

_Se lo se... conozco este poder mas no lo puedo ver... Tras un muro por superar se que el éxito esperara!_

El festival deportivo comenzó y Kachan simplemente... se puso del lado malo de toda la escuela en este punto debería de haberlo esperado .

_Hey, hey llevas el talento rebosando en tu interior Pasos que das con decisión me guían a encontrar el valor._

Kachan nunca promete cosas que no puede cumplir,yo lo se soy la prueba innata de eso Kachan dijo que irían a UA juntos y aquí están

_Hey, hey este sentimiento en mi se quiere hacer oír Siento a tu ojos mirar fortaleza para volar, en tus ojos mirar esa fuerza para ganar._

Ellos entrenan juntos cada vez que pueden y son brutales ,Kachan nunca ha dado menos del 100% en cada cosa que hace ,entrenar no es una excepción yo no puedo siquiera pensar en dar menos del 100% en su entrenamiento conjunto de lo contrario sería un insulto hacia la persona que creyó en mí antes de todos los demás incluso All Might está asombrado del nivel de compromiso que ponemos cuando entrenamos.

_Muestra el mejor final... que nos puedas dar..._

La primera vez que la venci nos reimos juntos por un rato yo por histeria ella por orgullo puede verlo en sus ojos está orgullosa de él , en el futuro este simple momento es uno de los recuerdos más preciado que guardo en mi corazón.

_Eres el Héroe que me salvó!_

los alumnos de la Clase 3-A deben entregar un informe oral sobre los Héroes el impacto que han tenido en sus vidas y cuál fue el que más ha influido en sus vidas.

La mayoría se sorprendió cuando di mi respuesta.

Tuve muchos héroes en mi vida pero aquel que más ha influido en mi es el siguiente Bakugou Katsuki


End file.
